


Secrets Out

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Mersquid!Aloha, a little something different than the other mersquid aloha, the secret is out, when inklings can’t really go in water?, why else would aloha surf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Aloha had a small little secret he really didn’t tell anyone.The fact he is something heard only and stories.So what happens if one person found out?





	Secrets Out

Aloha kept some secrets he hadn’t tell anyone before. Some were about what he likes and some embarrassing things that had happened to him. But there was one secret he kept for three years, something he didn’t want anyone to find out.

That being he was mersquid.

He kept the secret for so long due to a necklace he hid beneath his clothes, but when it was his turn to shower he took it off. “Hm~ Maybe I should sneak out again” Aloha said to himself, soaking in the tub, letting the spray of the shower hit him while looking at his tail fin. That was the downfall of living on ground. Mersquids weren’t supposed to be seen nor shouldn’t stay above ground, something Aloha didn’t get at all. Well, it didn’t stop him from living up here. Not to mention he needed a soak once in a while or the fact it’s the reason why he loves to surf. He loved the breeze of the sea and the spray of the ocean. A few more minutes of relaxing, Aloha decided it was time to get out of the tub.

That was until the door opened suddenly.

“Army toooold me to tell yooou we are leaving tomorro-“ Mask came in suddenly before stopping to look at Aloha. Aloha quickly closed the shower curtain, silently cursing before putting back the necklace on. “Could you knock next time? Geez! Unless you really want to see my body~” Aloha said, peeking out of the curtain. “Haaaaaa? No way!” Mask quickly closed the door before going back to his room, stopping by his dresser.

Mask couldn’t comprehend what he just saw. He was quite sure Aloha’s legs were different, almost like a fish. There was no way right? His mind made him see things, right? The bathroom door opened again as Mask peek out of his room seeing Aloha with legs rather than a fin. No, he was sure Aloha looked different and he was going to find out one way or another.

Aloha didn’t know how much Mask had seen but one thing for sure, he knew Mask was going to be suspicious of him. Not to mention Army wanted all four of them to visit a different city for something. He wasn’t too sure since he wasn’t paying attention to him, but what now? What was he going to do? He caught Mask staring at him from his room while he packed a few clothes and such. Now he’s sure Mask knows his secret. What was he supposed to do now?! No one wasn’t suppose to find out! He can’t even make a lie!

He’ll just have to figure it out later.

The next day, the four left in a hurry. Aloha silently cursing himself for not coming up for any ideas. He could feel Mask staring at him from the back seat of the car. Looking through the rear view mirror proved it before Mask went back to his game. This was going to be a long three day trip.

The four made it to the hotel they’re staying it, as all of them stared at their room in awe. This was the biggest room they ever seen! Not to mention about the hot springs they also have near the entrance! “Holy carp Army! This place is amazing!” Aloha exclaimed as the other two quietly agreed. “But how are we going to sleeeeeep?” Mask asked, pointing at the two beds with one between them. “Oh! I call the middle!” Aloha said, jumping on the middle bed with a laugh. “Why doooo you choose first?” Mask angrily questioned, causing Aloha to stick his tongue at him. “It’s fine, right Skull~?” Aloha asked while Skull look through his bag for his candy. “Why not?” Skull replied, taking out the bag of candy. “Uuuugh!” Mask hated that before he went through his bag for his game, Aloha sitting up on the bed.

Night soon fell as Aloha was relaxing in the hot springs along with the others. “Ah~ This is great too” Aloha said, moving a bit. “It’s too hooooooot” Mask complained, rolling his eyes at the look Aloha gave him. “Then why did you decide to come too?” Aloha asked before Mask said something about an anime before the two started to bicker with each other. “That’s enough you two!” Army yelled, causing the two to argue with him. “We’re here to relax, you know” Skull said, causing the other three to shut up. “Ah~! You’re right Skull~” Aloha replied, going back to relaxing. Ten minutes later, the three decided to get out, Aloha saying he wanted to stay a little longer before he comes back to the room.

Once the coast was clear and the others left, Aloha decided to take off the necklace, rising his fin out of the water. “Man, for three days huh~?” Aloha said, looking up into the sky. How long has it been since he last saw everyone under the sea? While he did thank the sea witch for help, he wondered what everyone was doing. “I kneeeeeew it!” A voice spoke through his thoughts as he turned to face Mask. “Carp! Hey Masky! I thought it was too hot for you here?” Aloha quickly said, sweating a bit. How was he going to explain himself now?!

“Whaaat the frick are yooou?” Mask questioned as Aloha sank into the water a bit. “I’m Aloha~” Aloha joked, laughing at Mask’s expression. “You know whaaaat I mean!” Mask angrily replied, glaring at Aloha. “Hmm~? And I thought you didn’t want to know anything about me♪” Aloha replied right before his eyes widen when Mask came back in the hot springs. “Theeen explain this!” Mask said, his hand contacting with Aloha’s fintail, his hand retracting back. “Whaaat the friii-“

Aloha had an amused look on his face, seeing Mask freak out like that as a chuckle escaped his lips. “I didn’t think you will touch it” Aloha said, moving a bit, getting more reactions from Mask. “Well, I guess the secrets out of the bag now, oops~” Aloha said before getting a look from Mask. “Can you at least tell meee!” Mask demanded before Aloha shrugged. “Well, as you can see, I’m not an inkling~” Aloha confesses getting a look from Mask. “You should probably know with your cartoo-“

“THEY ARE NOT CARTOONS” Mask angrily yelled, sitting down in the hot springs. Now that Aloha mentioned it, where did he see something like this? Thinking about it more, Mask’s eyes widened. “You’re a mer-“

“Ding ding ding~”’Aloha cut off Mask with a small smirk. How was that possible?! Mask wouldn’t believe it, but that pink fin felt too real. “H-Hooooooow-“ Mask couldn’t think of any words before Aloha piped up. “Because of a sea witch~”. A sea witch? “Aren’t those ba-“ Aloha shut his mouth as Aloha gave him a look. “She’s not evil dude. I don’t know where the idea came from, but she’s the nicest gal. She helps around and helped me live up here” Aloha said, before putting his necklace back on, his tail fin turning back to legs, “though she’s trying to figure out another way for me to live here.”

Mask couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could this possibly be? Aloha was a real mersquid, something he didn’t know about the other from the last two years he knew him! “Is that why yooooou surf?” Mask said, remembering hearing how much Aloha loved to surf, despite it being dangerous for inklings. “Nah~ I actually enjoy surfing as a hobby, though it’s nice to feel the sea again~” Aloha explained, moving a bit. “Though I thank the sea witch for giving me this” Aloha said, holding up the necklace he put back on, “though it’s a hassle. And I’m not telling you anything else.” Aloha said before getting up and out of the hot springs, leaving Mask alone.

Mask came back to the room they’re staying in thirty minutes later, seeing both Skull and Aloha asleep on the bed while Army was busy writing something on his manual. “Whaaat are you doing?” Mask asked, Army not turning to look at him. “Writing down things for us to do tomorrow. We have things to do here you know!” Army replied as he continued writing. “Uuuugh, why can’t we just have a vacation?” Mask grumbled as he got on the bed on the other side of Aloha, seeing Skull took the whole other bed. His mind started to wander off, moving his face mask a bit. Did the others knew about Aloha? What would happen if they didn’t?

Well he knew the reason why Aloha kept it a secret. Mersquids weren’t supposed to be seen or exist. Not to mention how rare of a find he was. Maybe there was something he could do! A little blackmail couldn’t hurt. Smirking to himself, Mask came up with a plan.


End file.
